


Little do you know

by alaskahigurashi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskahigurashi/pseuds/alaskahigurashi
Summary: Chiudeva gli occhi e rivedeva tutto.La mano pallida di suo fratello, i loro corpi così sporchi e senza vita.Quella vita che purtroppo esisteva ancora grazie al loro potere magico e che Fay, il vero Fay, decise di non poter più sopportare.E poi ancora tutto quel sangue, quello del suo amato re Ashura.Il sangue del braccio di Kurogane che gli vola accanto al viso...
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 1





	Little do you know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little do you know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744918) by Alex e Sierra. 



**_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP4okspbfMM_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Little do you know  
How I'm breakin' while you fall asleep_**  
  
Lo sapeva, lo sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe stancato di tutta quella storia!  
Chi mai avrebbe potuto avere tutta quella pazienza?  
Nemmeno un ninja...nemmeno uno come Kurogane.  
Eppure, in silenzio mentre guardava il suo profilo dormiente in controluce, pregava sempre che potesse accorgersi di quando lo implorava segretamente per una carezza, un bacio...un abbraccio.  
Qualsiasi cosa per non sentire quel freddo agghiacciante che improvvisamente e spesso, attanagliava il suo corpo.  
Gli sarebbe bastato così poco da lui, un minimo accenno per essere inondato dal suo calore e sentirsi così realmente importante per lui.  
  
  
 ** _Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories_**  
  
Chiudeva gli occhi e rivedeva tutto.  
La mano pallida di suo fratello, i loro corpi così sporchi e senza vita.  
Quella vita che purtroppo esisteva ancora grazie al loro potere magico e che Fay, il vero Fay, decise di non poter più sopportare.  
E poi ancora tutto quel sangue, quello del suo amato re Ashura.  
Il sangue del braccio di Kurogane che gli vola accanto al viso...  
  
  
 ** _Little do you know  
I'm tryin' to pick myself up piece by piece_**  
  
Era passato cosi tanto tempo eppure ancora non riusciva a superare proprio un bel niente.  
Si scioglieva tra le sue braccia, ricercava il suo calore e lo amava, lo amava da morire!  
Era spregevole...non si meritava qualcuno come Kurogane. Lo sapeva.  
  
 ** _Little do you know  
I need a little more time_**  
  
Eppure quando Kurogane lo guardava dritto negli occhi, sentiva che quei brutti momenti sarebbero durati ancora poco.  
Voleva...doveva essere cosi!  
Non si meritava di stare ancora male, voleva perdonarsi.  
  
  
 ** _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_**  
  
Ma quel buco che sentiva prudere improvvisamente dentro al petto, proprio non riusciva a colmarlo con nulla.  
"Ancora un pò" si ripeteva, ma sapeva che aspettare voleva dire far andare via Kurogane.  
Come poteva sopportare tutto ciò? Come poteva mai fargli credere di non essere abbastanza, quando era soltanto colpa sua?  
Ah se però in quel momento avesse allungato una mano a carezzarli quell'unica lacrima che adesso gli solcava il viso...  
Allora forse tutto sarebbe davvero passato?  
  
 ** _I'm ready to forgive you, but forgettin' is a harder fight_**  
Si sarebbe perdonato...lo avrebbe perdonato...?  
  


**_I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain_**  
Fingeva di dormire come al suo solito.  
Sentiva tutto.  
Sapeva che a Fay serviva ancora del tempo e lui gli avrebbe dato tutto il tempo del mondo se era ciò di cui necessitava.  
Doveva solo non andare più via...non doveva più desiderare di morire o di sparire per sempre dalla sua vita.  
  
**_I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid_**  
  
Non aveva proprio nulla da temere.  
Perchè era lì e lo sarebbe sempre stato.  
Ad aspettare anche che i mostri del passato dentro la sua testa, le ferite dentro al suo cuore, decidessero finalmente di lasciarlo libero.  
Di lasciarlo in pace.

**_I'll wait  
Love is here and here to stay_ **

Lo amava, aveva ormai scoperto quel sentimento e lo divorava dentro ogni giorno, ogni momento, mai avrebbe creduto che potesse esistere qualcosa di più forte del senso del dovere verso la sua Tomoyo.  


**_So lay your head on me_ **

Se solo avesse fatto affidamento a lui per ogni singola cosa.  
Ma sapeva di doverlo anche lasciare da solo a rischiarirsi le idee.  
Anche se ogni notte, la tentazione di risvegliarlo durante i suoi incubi o di seguirlo anche quando lo vedeva allontanarsi solo, era davvero tanta.  
Spesso si sentiva così inutile nel non sapere mai come aiutarlo, ma purtroppo c'erano quelle piccole cose dove non poteva intromettersi.

**_Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drownin' me  
Little do you know  
I'm tryin' to make it better piece by piece_ **

Come adesso, mentre vedeva quelle lacrime scivolare via e il desiderio di stringerlo al proprio petto proprio non riusciva a contrastarlo.  
Poteva solo fingere di dormire per non farlo sentire più colpa o in dovere di qualcosa nei suoi confronti.  
Sapeva che la perdita del braccio era costata più a Fay che a se stesso, ma la verità è che avrebbe dato via anche l'altro se necessario.  
Sarebbe migliorato tutto...serviva solo tempo e gli avrebbe dato tutto il tempo per mondo.  
Perchè quando ami qualcuno, puoi solo amarla ogni giorno, alleggerendo il peso dei suoi problemi affrontandoli insieme.  
Puoi starle vicino...ma purtroppo non puoi proprio salvarla.


End file.
